


Jack and Sam Dr. Seuss Porn

by campylobacter, oceania



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.gatefic.com/awards/2011-awards-winners">
    <img/></a>
</p><p> </p><p>oceania was SO inspired by some gawdawful Sam/Jack fanfiction campylobacter rec'ed to her, that she dropped Jack & Sam into "Green Eggs & Ham". campy added Daniel, Teal'c, and astrophysics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Sam Dr. Seuss Porn

I am Jack

I'm a jock  
Jack the Jock.

That Sam-I-am  
That Sam-I-am!  
I want to fuck  
that Sam-I-am  
Do you like  
my big thick cock?

I do not like it,  
Jack the jock.  
I do not like  
your big thick cock.

Would you like it  
Here or there?

I would not like it  
here or there.  
I would not like it  
anywhere.  
I do not like  
your big thick cock  
I do not like it,  
Colonel Jock.

Would you like it  
in a pie?  
Would you like it  
with a cake?

I do not like it  
in a pie.  
I do not like it  
with a cake.  
The pie I like  
is pi r squared.  
Your radius exceeds  
Your underwear.  
I do not like your big thick cock.  
I do not like it, Ja-- Colonel, sir.

Would you put it  
in your box?  
Would you suck  
a silver fox?

Not in my box  
You silver fox.  
Not in a pie.  
Not with a cake.  
I would not suck it here or there.  
I would not suck it anywhere.  
I would not suck your big thick cock.  
I do not like it, Jack the-- um, sir.

Would you? Could you?  
through the Gate?  
Suck it! Suck it!  
Concentrate!

I would not,  
could not,  
through the Gate

You may like it.  
You will see.  
You may like it  
next to T?

Not next to Teal'c!  
I would not, could not next to T.  
Not through the Gate! Sir, let me be.  
I would not like it on this planet.  
I'd rather spend more time with Janet.  
Why don't you go ask Daniel?  
Walk a beagle or a spaniel.  
I do not want it in a cab  
I'd rather work inside my lab.  
I do not like your big thick cock.  
I do not like it, Colonel, sir.

A train! A train!  
A train! A train!  
Could you, would you  
on a train?

Not on a train! I'm not a slut!  
I have a brain! Use Daniel's butt.  
I would not, could not, in my box.  
I could not, would not, silver fox.  
No matter how you whine or beg  
To suck it is against the regs  
I will not suck it here or there.  
I will not suck it anywhere.  
I do not like it, Colonel, sir.

 

Say!  
In the dark?  
Here in the dark!  
Would you, could you, in the dark?

Sir, Siler knows about this supply closet.

Would you, could you,  
in the rain?

I would not, could not, in the rain.  
Not in the dark. Not on a train,  
Not through the Gate, Not next to T.  
I do not like it, sir, you see.  
What I do like, what pleases me  
Is superconductivity  
The quantum phenomenon--  
Sir, wake up.

You do not like  
my big thick cock?

I do not like it,  
Colonel, sir.

Could you, would you,  
with a Goold?

I would not,  
could not  
with a Goa'uld!

Would you, could you,  
if you're bored?

Not even with a System Lord.  
I will not, will not, with a Goa'uld.  
I will not suck it in the rain.  
I will not suck it on a train.  
Not in the dark! Not next to T!  
Not even on a DHD!  
I do not like it in my box.  
I do not like it, silver fox.  
I will not suck it when you bellow  
Not even served with some blue Jell-O  
I do not like it here or there.  
Or time-warped through a solar flare.

I do not like  
Your big thick cock!  
I do not like it,  
Colonel Jock.

You do not like it.  
SO you say.  
Try it! Try it!  
And you may.  
Try it, fer cryin' out loud.

Sir!  
If you will let me be,  
I will try it.  
You will see.

 

Sir!  
I like your big thick cock!  
I do!! I like it, Jack the Jock!  
And I would suck it on a MALP!  
And I would massage it with my scalp!  
And I will suck it in the rain.  
And in the dark. And blow your brains.  
And on a ship. And next to T.  
It is so good so good you see!

So I will put it in my box.  
And I will suck my silver fox.  
And I will lave your perfect scrotum.  
And I will suck a partial vacuum.  
And I will fuck you here and there.  
You're hotter than a solar flare!

I do so like  
your big thick cock!  
Thank you!  
Thank you,  
Colonel, sir.

See Carter? What'd I tell ya?


End file.
